Printing of electronic structures using direct write technologies may be limited to two dimensional structures. Printed structures typically do not have bulk conductivity properties due to residual porosity and/or liquid carrier following deposition. Printed structures also typically benefit from post processing (e.g., thermal processing, laser conditioning and/or the like) to further densify the structures and improve the printed structures electrical and/or conductive properties. Moreover, creation of an electronic assembly using conductive inks can be inefficient and expensive where the entire structure is printed.